


Нарзан, Ессентуки, Машук, Славяновская

by pollyamory



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: «- Завтра в спортзал вместе, - рычит он Илье в загривок, вжимаясь собственным жаром под ягодицы. Пахнет крепко, душно, упоительно - кожей Наполеона и его любимым одеколоном.- Неужели это ревность, ковбой? - Илья упирается руками в столешницу и коротко смеётся.- Это конкуренция, - ухмыляется Наполеон. »А.Н.К.Л. заботится о своих агентах и после сложной миссии направляет Илью и Наполеона в санаторий. У Наполеона культурный шок.





	Нарзан, Ессентуки, Машук, Славяновская

**Author's Note:**

> -От автора: как бы ни называлось курортное лечение в Баден-Бадене на самом деле, у меня это санаторий.  
> Написано при участии Penelopa2018  
> В подарок для Мев на фест Снежный шар 2018  
> -Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат своим законным правообладателям, не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды.  
> -Размещение: с разрешения автора.

Когда агентство направляет их в санаторий, Наполеон совершенно не понимает, как к этому относиться. Он смотрит на кивающего со знанием дела Илью и подозрительно помалкивает, собирая данные.  
Баден-Баден, путёвка на две недели (сокращённый курс, сами понимаете). Илья выглядит сосредоточенным, как на планёрке, а выходя из кабинета, пожимает руку Уэйверли и благодарит его почти сердечно. « _Кажется_ , — думает Наполеон, — _мы ещё и должны остались_ ».  
— Ты никогда не бывал в санатории? — удивляется Илья на ланче.  
Последнее дело выдалось катастрофическим. На двоих — растяжения, пытки утоплением, ушибы, касательное пулевое ранение, сильная асфиксия. Стоматолог-палач высверлил Илье левую шестёрку снизу. Наполеон снова получил разряд электричества. После дела Винчигуэрра это последнее, что ему было нужно. В госпитале А.Н.К.Л. они провалялись почти неделю (видимо, её начальство и включило в счёт путёвки*). Сейчас оба чувствуют себя «как космонавты». Так что у врачей глаза на лоб лезут.  
— Нет, не бывал, — с достоинством отвечает Наполеон и глядит на Илью недоверчиво.  
— ЦРУ не отправляет своих агентов поправлять здоровье?  
— В больницу? — Наполеон элегантно вскидывает бровь.  
— Нет, ковбой. На воды, грязи, в соляные пещеры… — на этом познания Ильи в области рекреационной медицины, в основном почерпнутые из русской литературы и личного опыта, заканчиваются.  
— Соляные пещеры?..  
Илья прикрывает глаза, чуть улыбаясь. Изящный, щеголеватый Наполеон сидит перед ним в кафетерии, закинув ногу на ногу, и гримасничает. Илья думает, что это будет очень любопытная поездка.  
***  
В санатории Баден-Бадена в Наполеона быстро влюбляются все медсёстры. Причём он даже не старается. В первый же день на завтраке все женщины поворачивают головы, провожая обоих изумлёнными взглядами. Все мужчины обращаются в Аланов Тьюрингов** и рассчитывают мысленно ширину плеч Наполеона и рост Ильи. Они, особенно вдвоём, производят сильное впечатление.  
Их селят на четвертом этаже с видом на Чёрный лес. Номера рядом, балконы через перегородку. Этажность — как раз, чтобы не пользоваться лифтом, говорит Илья. Наполеон только прикрывает глаза.  
Поначалу Наполеону малопонятен энтузиазм Ильи. Хотя они двое и так постоянно попадают в госпитали А.Н.К.Л., правила санатория всё равно вынуждают пройти медосмотр, а значит в первый же день Наполеона будят в 7:50 утра телефонным звонком. Вежливо напоминают, что в 8:05 ему необходимо сдавать кровь из вены.  
Илья встречает его в дверях процедурного кабинета с улыбкой на губах и перевязью на сгибе локтя.  
— Не балуй, ковбой, — сверкая глазами, говорит он.  
На дворе рассвет, а Илья уже выглядит, как всегда — собранным и деловым. Только очень мягким, каким обычно бывает только наедине. Наполеон смотрит сонно и несчастно и даже не ёрничает.  
— Я подожду тебя и пойдём пить «Нарзан», — предлагает Илья. Хоть местная минеральная вода и имеет своё название, он всё время величает её привычно по-советски.  
— Narzan? — несчастно спрашивает Наполеон. — Мне ещё нужно зайти в номер.  
— Ну хорошо, ковбой.  
Илья сегодня очень терпелив — он любуется редким кадром: Наполеон Соло в брюках и простом пуловере песочного цвета, волосы наскоро причёсаны, концы кудрявятся. Лицо ещё припухшее, по-утреннему бледное. Ресницы сонно дрожат, голос тихий и хриплый. Взгляд ещё не здесь.  
Кофе им удастся выпить нескоро, это Илья уже выяснил (бар открывается в десять, а растворимый Наполеон не признаёт). Он прячет улыбку и соглашается подождать, пока ковбой сходит уложить волосы.  
Илья остаётся в кресле в коридоре, а Наполеон отстранённо размышляет, что могло так порадовать напарника с утра пораньше? В процедурной ждут две дамы. Врач и медсестра. Две скромные и очевидно замужние немки. Располагаясь для забора крови, Наполеон мысленно ухмыляется: « _Женщины_ ». Пускай, Илья и кажется порой непрошибаемым, женской улыбке под силу растопить любое сердце.  
На завтраке посвежевший Наполеон сам растапливает лёд в сердцах. Илья по его гордо расправленным плечам видит, как тот купается во внимании, как наслаждается произведённым эффектом. Ох, именно так они в Янице и нажили себе проблемы. Наполеон не посчитался с тем, что кроме мнения госпожи Спанидис о нём существует ещё и суждение господина Спанидис. Илья покачивает головой — какой же позёр, — но всё же прощает Наполеону эту маленькую слабость. Да и кто бы вёл себя иначе при его внешности? Илья даже испытывает гордость: Наполеон ведь входит сюда с ним.  
Утро проходит в суматохе, их направляют от врача к врачу. Натощак они делают ещё пару узи, причём для узи мужских органов им приходится пропустить утренний туалет. Перед дверью в кабинет уролога оба нервно постукивают пальцами по подлокотнику дивана и выразительно друг на друга смотрят. Кто поймёт тебя лучше напарника?  
Знаменитая минеральная вода Наполеона не впечатляет тоже. Он не знает, как там на вкус Narzan, Essentuki, Mashuk или Slavyanovskaya, о которых рассказывает Илья, но эта — тёплая и солёная, как будто кровь пьёшь. В том, какова кровь на вкус, Наполеон дока.  
Вот термальный источник — это замечательно. На улице минус, а вода горячая. Над термой клубится пар. Однако присутствие других отдыхающих портит картину. Да и Илья почему-то тут не совпал с ним по расписанию процедур.  
До обеда Наполеон не терпит. Так и не найдя Ильи, пишет ему записку и подсовывает под дверь: «Ушёл смотреть филармонию. Обедать предлагаю в городе. К.»  
Вернувшийся от стоматолога Илья читает её и тихо ухмыляется анестезированным ртом. Где искать — не написал. Игра начинается.

***  
Илья располагает ковбоя возле фонтана «Жозефина» и делает фотографию. Он очень доволен своей шуткой. Наполеон позирует стоически. На белых изваяниях лежит снег. Девы, олицетворяющие два основных баденских мероприятия — лечение купанием и питьём воды, холодной виньеткой окружают красивого Наполеона в шерстяном пальто. От морозца он румяный.  
Санаторная жизнь кажется Наполеону слишком медленной и скучной. А.Н.К.Л. просто отправила их в ссылку, зачем-то названную «оздоровительной поездкой». Его сердце в порядке, ему всё это не нужно. Илья дразнит и говорит, что судить о чём-то рано, что он как маленький, что в Бадене они всего один день.  
Сам Илья выглядит очень… расслабленным. Как будто попал ровно на своё место. Наполеон не может этого понять. Разве они просто не теряют здесь время? Ведь могли бы получить нормальный отпуск! Две недели — немыслимо. Отпуск им обычно дают максимум на три дня. Илья улыбается так, что Наполеон понимает — спорить они тут могут до хрипоты.  
На улице минус четыре. Снег белым мхом укрывает дорожки. Питьевой павильон Баден-Бадена неинтересен внутри, скучен сзади и величественен с фасада. Есть в этом нечто шулерское. На правом плече гипсового стража — кайзера Вильгельма I — сидит чёрный, как антрацит, грач.  
Они проходят по галерее, осматривают фрески на стене. Останавливаются возле «Свадьбы привидений». Наполеон знает три из двенадцати баденских городских легенд, а ещё тремя с ними делится старичок-местный, пока они разглядывают «Прыжок графа Эберштайна», «Лихтентальский монастырь» и, конечно, «Сказочное озеро Шварцвальда***».  
Илья преувеличенно серьёзно рассказывает Наполеону, как представлен Водяной в русском фольклоре. Медленно попивая «ессентуки» (по выражению Ильи), они ходят по припорошенному снегом павильону и рассуждают, почему это вдруг у немцев русалки олицетворяют добро, тогда как у остального мира, будь то античный или древнеславянский, — зло. Так в разговоре рождается новый кодовый знак на случай беды, исходящей от женщины. Мавка. Долго учить Наполеона произношению не приходится. Он знает о равнине Навки**** на Венере. Его эрудиция порой впечатляет настолько, что Илье не стыдно в этом признаться.  
— Тебе обязательно надо увидеть картину Репина***** к былине «Садко», ковбой! Она точно тебе понравится.  
Мороз кусает щёки, у Ильи совсем красные уши. Наполеон ругается на него за то, что не спросил его совета и пошёл к дантисту здесь. В Нью-Йорке он бы дал Илье контакт лучшего врача в обеих Америках. Илья отмахивается и рассказывает удивительно смешную историю про одного очень неумелого француза, который силился пытать его в Алжире.  
На ужин Илья всё-таки возвращает его в санаторий. Нельзя же так расстраивать прекрасную половину отдыхающих, которая уже, наверное, решила, что широкоплечий американец за завтраком померещился ей от минеральных испарений.  
Вечером у них культурная программа: концерт, кино и шахматы в холле. Так начинается карьера Ильи в этой поездке. Он ставит рекорд в каждом уголке санатория — бассейн, бильярд, тренажёрный зал — во всех доступных видах спорта и не только. А вот в шахматах внезапно встречает достойный отпор.  
Его сопернику лет пятнадцать. У него параноидально аккуратный вид, и в первый вечер они играют целых два часа. Когда Наполеон наконец забирает Илью «домой», тот так устал, что засыпает мгновенно. Куда там вечерний чай вдвоём. Это Наполеон тоже записывает в минусы санатория.  
Простившись со своим на ходу спящим напарником, он стоит на балконе, смотрит в звёздную ночь и чувствует, как по телу разливается неожиданная лёгкость.

***  
Каждое утро начинается у них по расписанию, но абсолютно по-разному. Илья просыпается в восьмом часу, принимает «нарзан» и уходит на пробежку. Когда он заканчивает с душем, в соседнем номере как раз проклинает будильник Наполеон. Завтрак в девять, и за полчаса до него Илья уже умудряется разделаться почти с половиной своих процедур. Как — Наполеон даже знать не хочет. Всё, что начинается со слов «до девяти утра» его совершенно не интересует.  
Зато после у него самого — ни минутки. С завтрака он бежит на циркулярный душ, с него — на магниты, после — иглорефлексотерапия. Тут они совпадают с Ильёй. Лежат в соседних кабинках и не могут даже постонать для расслабления. Держат лицо.  
С каждым днём Наполеон флиртует с медсестрой всё двусмысленнее, дразня Илью через перегородку. Кажется, будто они могут общаться ментально. Фрау Гофман вводит иглу в запястье Наполеона, и она оказывает давление на сердечную мышцу Ильи.  
Если бы только это было возможно. Иногда Илья думает, что забрал бы себе половину всей боли, которая на миссиях достаётся Наполеону. Он лежит за перегородкой, смотрит в потолок и, слушая низкий голос ковбоя, молчаливо посмеивается над его комментариями. Наверняка, пациентов других кабинок это сильно раздражает.  
Правда, через пять минут Наполеон уже дремлет. И ощутив вдруг, как иголка в его руке или спине шевелится, распахивает глаза, обнаруживая над собой медсестру. А ведь он всегда бодрствует краем сознания.  
За кофе он говорит Илье:  
— Гофман ходит изумительно бесшумно! И ведь она даже не старается. Нам точно следует взять её на следующее дело.  
Он улыбается, а Илья отвечает, что знает все его дела, где нужна бесшумность. Но каждый день тонкой цапельке Гофман вновь удаётся подкрасться к нему и озадачить внезапным шевелением иголки, как бы он ни ждал её.  
К обеду Наполеон проходит также грязелечение (запах не очень, но здесь спать ещё приятнее — укрывают одеялом), похожую на курение турецкого кальяна ингаляцию, аутогенную тренировку, наотрез отказывается от грязевых аппликаций на дёсны и, пока лежит в минеральной ванне, придумывает три новых способа того, как же всё-таки мог бы выкрасть «Источник молодости» Кранаха в 46-м.  
Он выходит с массажа, и первые несколько мгновений голова — как чумная. По телу разливается приятный гул, ноги легко пружинят. А потом что-то происходит, и в мыслях наступает порядок. Под кожей — словно колют маленькие иголочки, но это куда приятнее рефлексотерапии. Он чувствует себя пустым и обновлённым. Атараксия. Почти катарсис.  
Наполеон садится в лобби-баре с баденским «Дымом», который позаимствовал в библиотеке, — ведь Баден-Баден издавна был для русских писателей важным местом в паломничестве по целебным землям. Вчера они с Ильёй уже совершили прогулку от памятника Тургеневу на Лихтентальской аллеи до «дома Гоголя» в отеле «Дармштадский двор».  
Тело покалывает и отпускает. Конечности наливаются тяжестью. Он просто держит чайную чашку в руке и смотрит в окно за полупрозрачными шторами. Внутренний двор санатория в неоклассическом стиле. В этом медитативном состоянии его и находит Илья.  
— Спим, ковбой? Ну правильно. Soldat spit, sluzhba id’ot.  
Ещё до того, как повернуть голову, Наполеон слегка ухмыляется. Он по голосу представляет себе Илью. Не атлет — атлант! Весь с надписью «сделано в СССР». От букв на спортивном костюме до ясного стремления вперёд, к победе коммунизма, в голубых, как небо над Москвой, глазах. Илья так уместен здесь, в санатории, что кажется дымом всё остальное. Все те разы на раутах и яхтах, когда он очаровывал общество, перевоплощаясь в светского льва, мнятся фантазией.  
Наполеон поворачивает голову, готовый бойко шутить в ответ, но улыбка сходит с его лица. Он совершенно ошеломлён. На Илье шорты. Нет. На Илье очень короткие шорты.  
На любом нормальном человеке это была бы самая обыкновенная спортивная униформа, но Илья ведь два метра ростом! Его бёдра как раз на уровне глаз Наполеона.  
Он ставит чашку на стол и поднимает голову.  
— Большевик. Кто-то должен сказать тебе об этом. Кажется, ты забыл надеть штаны.  
Илья глядит сверху, недоумённо хмуря брови.  
— В смысле?  
И даже не тянется машинально одёрнуть шорты. Профессионал.  
— Не думаю, что _это_ , — Наполеон берет холодную чайную ложечку и касается его ноги. Илья ёжится, отстраняясь. По его коже в мужественных зарослях светлых волос разбегаются мурашки, — законно.  
— Чего ты пристал? — удивлённо спрашивает Илья, никак не ожидавший, что ковбой прицепится к нему. — Это мои обычные спортивные шорты. Что тебе не нравится?  
Лоб Наполеона пересекает столько складок, а брови так изламываются, что этим взглядом можно вымаливать амнистию. Ну артист. Илья стоит посреди пустующего лобби-бара и чувствует на себе все взгляды мира. Вот так в одно мгновение Наполеон Соло в очередной раз переворачивает всё с ног на голову.  
— Мне-то как раз всё нравится. Только я не ожидал, что ты так жаждешь внимания. Ты бы сказал. Я ведь и цветы подарить могу.  
— Blyat’, Solo. Idi v banyu.  
— Приглашаешь? — он улыбается с ослепляющим соблазном.  
— Да. Горю желанием отхлестать тебя веником по самое не могу!  
— Илья, ты же знаешь, я всегда открыт новым практикам…  
Наполеон сидит перед ним в кресле, дурманяще-свежий, распаренный после водных процедур, мягкий и такой искренне весёлый. Хоть он и страшный болтун, Илья всё равно не может насытиться его обществом. Да что греха таить — и им самим.  
— Знаешь, я тебя, вообще-то, по делу искал.  
Наполеон демонстрирует, что весь обратился в слух. Только уголки губ нахально приподняты.  
— Что у тебя дальше? — Илья хмуро берёт со стола его расписание и бесстыдно влезает в его личные дела.  
Наполеон спокойно наблюдает за тем, как взгляд Ильи бегает по строчкам. И снова косится на длинные ноги. Большевик-большевик. Хочется лишь одного: закинуть эти ноги на плечи и…  
— Отлично. Перенесёшь терму, — постановляет Илья. — У меня есть сорок минут, и у тебя час. Как насчёт того, чтобы переместить чаепитие ко мне?  
Он пристально смотрит в глаза. Взгляд Наполеона в ответ тяжелеет. На лице появляется знакомое выражение уверенности и довольства. На мгновение он кокетливо опускает ресницы.  
— С удовольствием.  
Они идут по мраморному коридору плечом к плечу, весёлые, бестревожные. Встречные дамы сворачивают головы на зад Ильи, и Наполеон неуловимо ухмыляется. Ему совсем не жаль уступить Илье внимание, он гордится: смотрите, девушки, смотрите, но он мой. Ковёр мягко поглощает шаги, они бесшумны, как фрау Гофман. Илья вешает на ручку своего номера табличку «Не беспокоить» и, только войдя, сразу приникает к Наполеону поцелуем.  
Руки обхватывают ласково и монументально. Он прижимает Наполеона к стене и прижимается к нему сам. Влюблённый, нетерпеливый, страстный. Обнимая в ответ, Наполеон улыбается.  
За лопатками жёстко, и пол вроде бы тоже твёрдый, но уходит из-под ног. Они торопливо целуются, давая волю себе и своим рукам. От близости Ильи Курякина Наполеон пьянеет без вина уже год. И прекрасно знает, что Илья от него — тоже.  
Илья забирается пальцами под пуловер, сжимает бока, гладит поясницу. Ширина талии ковбоя — расстояние двух больших ладоней Ильи. А вот по ширине плеч он Илью превосходит. В Наполеоне всё совершенно. От манер до тела. Он сколько угодно может восхищаться греческой скульптурой и даже называть Илью греческим богом, сам Илья описал бы его в метафоре скульптуры советской. Именно советским мастерам удалось изваять саму мужественность. И Илья восхищается размахом этих плеч, рельефностью руки и груди наслаждается уверенной выпуклостью ягодиц.  
Руки его холодные, но стремительно согреваются на жарком теле Наполеона, который сам уже мнёт упругие ягодицы под советскими шортами и немного злится. Кровь бурлит бешено. Курякин бродил в таком виде бог знает где! Каких бы свободных мнений Наполеон ни придерживался, ревность сметает их все.  
Он кусает губы Ильи и ловит пьяный взгляд из-под ресниц. Моё, _моё_ , — рычит естество. От Ильи пахнет хлоркой и гелем для душа. Он снова всех уделал в бассейне. Потом — хватило ума — пошёл в тренажёрный зал. А после — в душ. Ведь собирался пригласить его на секс. Стоит закрыть глаза, и Наполеон видит живописную картину.  
Илья занимается на беговой дорожке. Шаг быстрый, пружинистый. Проклятые шорты подскакивают, щекочут напряжённые ляжки. Натягиваются, очерчивая большой член. Илья всех заткнул в тренажёрке? Это потому что Наполеона там не было. Завтра он покажет напарнику класс.  
Естество Ильи не рычит — утыкается в бедро Наполеона во всю длину.  
— Какой твёрдый, — довольно ухмыляется Наполеон и накрывает член рукой. Он смотрит вниз, всё так и есть: под синей тканью с роденовской экспрессивностью очерчена толстая головка. Он гладит её большим пальцем, запоминая каждую чёрточку и вену — другому скульптору не позволено касаться этого изваяния.  
Шорты под рукой сминаются, и большой член жадно выглядывает наружу, тычась в ладонь по-пёсьи. Наполеон — ласковый хозяин. Он обхватывает член снизу и гладит под тяжёлой головкой. Илья шипит и тоже смотрит вниз. Кусает губу, глядя пару мгновений на всё это: на толстый ствол и широкую жёсткую ладонь на нём, на скомканные шорты и их с Наполеоном кроссовки на полу.  
— Он по мне соскучился, — ухмыляется Наполеон, и Илья закатывает глаза.  
— Болтун ты, ковбой, — с весельем говорит он.  
Пульс стучит у Ильи в висках, и тело как не своё. В голове — молоко. От горячей, твёрдой руки на его члене по венам расходится радость. Кожа Наполеона на вкус — мёд и соль. Илья трётся об него и целует, жаждет ставить засосы, метить, клеймить, и не может: не здесь, не в этот раз.  
Четыре путаных шага, и они у кровати. Он мечтает разложить черноволосого Наполеона на белых простынях и стащить прочь одежду. Каждый их чёртов раз в нём пробуждается животная стихия, тело выходит из-под контроля, в голове — вакуум.  
Наполеон у постели не останавливается — прислоняет Илью к длинному столу с жёстким оргстеклом на поверхности. Угол впивается в ногу, но это никого не заботит.  
— Завтра в спортзал вместе, — рычит Илье в загривок, вжимаясь собственным жаром под ягодицы. Пахнет крепко, душно, упоительно — кожей Наполеона и его любимым одеколоном.  
— Неужели это ревность, ковбой? — Илья упирается руками в столешницу и коротко смеётся.  
Смеяться долго не получается: Наполеон трётся об него и кусает в шею. Илья смотрит на их отражение в стекле и протяжно, приглушённо стонет. Рука Наполеона хозяйничает у него в шортах. Он никак не комментирует отсутствие белья, только лижет кожу.  
— Это конкуренция, — ухмыляется Наполеон.  
Илья разворачивается, избавляет его от пуловера и продолжает целовать, ероша уложенные, аккуратно причесанные волосы. Не может Наполеон спокойно жить с кудрями. Илья прикусывает мочку его уха, расстегивает брюки. А Наполеон толкает его на кровать, и он, не удержавшись, садится.  
Длинные ноги разведены, расплющенные под собственным весом ляжки неистово-соблазнительны, а из короткой штанины проклятых шортов бесстыдно торчит тёмно-красная от прилившей крови головка члена.  
— Только посмотрите на него, — низко говорит Наполеон. Его взгляд — точно гиря. Тяжелый и от него заранее поднимаются все ресурсы.  
Илья растерянно опускает глаза, быстро оглядев скульптурно вырисованный под тканью член, и смотрит в ответ, не зная смущения.  
— Как видишь, тебе все тут рады. Разденешься сам или нужна помощь?  
Наполеон стоит над ним сногсшибательный. Широкая грудь в курчавых волосах, штрихи шрамов — хорошо спрятанные под костюмами денди, мужественно-сексуальные без одежды; узкая талия — как ущелье в горной гряде. Очерченный пресс, тёмная блядская дорожка под пупком. Илья прослеживает её взглядом, отвлекаясь на массивный член, откровенно выпростанный из штанов. Хотеть его так сильно — не значит ли потерять преимущество? Илья не думает об этом.  
Наполеон похож на воинственного, одержимого страстью бога. Он выбирается из штанов, стягивает вместе с ними белье, снимает обувь и носки. Илья обнимает его и тащит на себя, желая не только созерцать, но и чувствовать всем телом. Горячую кожу под пальцами. Раскаты мышц и напряжение бёдер. Он целует Наполеона и лапает, пока тот усмехается ему в рот.  
— Где смазка?  
— Под подушкой. Сам же учил: пистолет и смазка всегда должны быть под рукой, — Илья щурится, глядя на него снизу.  
Длинноногий Наполеон сидит на его коленях, как на коне. Ну истинный ковбой. И Илья совсем не против, чтобы его объездили, если это сделает Наполеон. Илья кусает и лижет его оголенную, напряжённую шею, пока тот тянется под подушку. Синяки, обхватывающие горло Наполеона после попытки удушения на миссии, возвращают Илье прежнюю ярость, которую он переплавляет в возбуждение.  
Наполеон пышет желанием и жаром. Илья под ним — покорённая сила. Под белой санаторской подушкой притаились лубрикант и вальтер. Наполеон ощупывает магазин большим пальцем и, передвинув руку, узнает очертания тюбика смазки. Илья может убить одним движением, но предпочитает целовать. Наполеон довольно трётся об него и скручивает крышку.  
— Ну что за наряд, Илья, — рокочет он.  
Просто сдвигает шорты в сторону, не снимая, разгульно оголяет налитый кровью член и гладит его рукой.  
— Ну и чего ты жалуешься? — отвечает Илья. — Экономит время.  
Шорты — маленький кусочек целомудрия на бесконечных ногах. Наполеон быстро смазывает себя внутри и под распахнутый взгляд голубых глаз ( _«Неужто, ковбой, ты на меня сядешь?» — «Мне несложно порадовать напарника»_ ) медленно насаживается на член. Илья только ловит его под спину, обнимая крупными разогревшимися лапищами.  
Больше всего на свете Наполеон любит свободу. Но сразу после неё — секс. И это неразрывно связанные вещи. Он любит дарить блаженство и наслаждаться удовольствием партнёра. Любит быть тем единственным, лучшим любовником в чьей-то жизни. Доводить до неба в алмазах — так, чтобы забывались, чтобы стонали лишь его имя. Властвовать в постели, царствовать. И редко позволяет у себя эту возможность забрать.  
Илья задыхается от кайфа и неожиданности — ковбой обычно сам предпочитает брать его. Поддерживает за узкую талию и могучую спину, тихо стонет ему в рот. Наполеон тяжёлый и крепкий, и это возбуждает Илью до предела.  
Он глубоко вгоняет в сильное тело свой член, ласкает ртом кожу, вылизывает шрамы и кусает за ухо. Наполеон ухмыляется, стонет и целует его, иногда ещё и болтает при этом. Он берёт руку Ильи и кладёт на свой зажатый между их телами член. По животу влажно шлёпает головка, и Илья ласкает её в кулаке.  
Илья хотел бы сказать, что он душу из него вынимает, но правда в том, что он же её и возвращает обратно, перетряхнув, обновлённую, радостную. И поэтому он молчит, дышит жаром кожи и дрочит Наполеону, влюблённый и дикий. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не выполнить упражнение на ягодичную мышцу, поднимая ковбоя на себе к Эвересту.  
— Снял бы их прочь, — рычит, чувствуя, как шорты впиваются, пережимая мошонку.  
Наполеон глядит вниз, на член Ильи, туго входящий в его тело. Раскрасневшийся, вскудрявленный, ресницы стрелами, глаза хмельные, он усмехается, заставляя Илью чувствовать не желание даже — похоть.  
— Как же я теперь сниму их, Илюша?  
Наполеон вылизывает его рот и стонет, трахая собой. В Илье бурлит бешеное удовольствие, комната плывёт, его член глубоко внутри.  
— Ты это специально, чтобы я их больше не смог надеть? — хрипит он.  
— Только если в моей спальне.  
— И всё-таки это ревность.  
— Тебя удивляет, что я не люблю делиться?  
Его накрывает Наполеоном, как взрывной волной: оглушительно, полностью, без возможности спастись.  
— Так я не мешок с деньгами, ковбой. И не твой хот-дог, — говорит он низким, почти рычащим голосом. Смотрит на него пристально и крепко держит за спину. Рука движется в его волосы, сжимает на затылке. — Я сам решаю, кому можно садиться на мой член.  
Голос рокочет, ощущение невозможно волнующей тесноты сводит с ума.  
— …Тебе можно, — заканчивает он, не сводя лихих глаз.  
Наполеон качается на нём и насаживается, принимает глубоко в себя. Он смотрит на Илью из-под ресниц тёмным взглядом, нечитаемым — равно тяжелым как от похоти, так и от мыслей в голове. Он решает ничего не отвечать, только запрокидывается, отдавая свой вес полностью на руки Ильи, и стонет, насадившись по самые яйца.  
Сердце Ильи делает кульбит и стучит оголтело. Он удивлён тем, что Наполеон промолчал, что не отбрил сразу. Илья тянет его на себя и виновато, нежно целует. Раскрывает его губы, словно прося прощения, лижет языком, проникает внутрь, лаская изнутри и снаружи.  
Наполеон со стоном на поцелуй отвечает. Он двигается и не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме секса. А Илья вдруг одним движением встаёт на ноги, не выпуская своего члена из Наполеона, и встряхивает его на себе.  
— Потому что я тоже делиться не намерен, — рычит он.  
Наполеон стонет, впивается пальцами в плечи. Его бёдра широко разведены, Илья держит его под ягодицы, разводит ещё пуще. Наполеон смотрит на него, ухмыляясь. Красный рот перекошен, на щеках горит пожар возбуждения, волосы в беспорядке. Илья быстро охватывает всего его, каждую деталь, взглядом. Красивый, стервец! Наполеон хрипло говорит:  
— Впечатляет, Угроза, — и непонятно, о чём он: о словах Ильи или о его силе.  
Илья с рычанием доносит его до стола — два шага, два движения члена внутри; Наполеон стонет и не думает о том, что он вообще затеял, не пытается перехватывать инициативу. Даёт Илье редкое право покомандовать.  
Под спиной — холодное стекло. Илья кладёт его поверх бумаг, счетов, контрактов, расписаний, сдвигает его плечом посуду и телефонную трубку.  
— Смотри мне, Соло, — рычит он, резко вдвигаясь в него, вторгаясь, как на чужую землю.  
— Не угрожай, — почти ухмыляется Наполеон.  
Он и его свобода, — понимает Илья. Хочется втиснуться в него так, чтобы было уже не разъединить. Укусить его по-звериному, заклеймить, прорычать всем тем мужчинам и женщинам, с именем и без, объектам и субъектам — всем, кого повстречал Наполеон на пути. Каждому, кто пытался или думал, что в силах присвоить его себе, забрать часть его внимания, его сияния, невероятной жизненной энергии и обаяния, а то и всего без остатка. « _Мой_ », — рычит Илья ему в кожу немо. Кусает, оставляет на ней метку, но не говорит вслух. Не может, не имеет права. Чем крепче вжимается в него, тем горше и глубже ощущение ревнивого собственничества.  
Наполеон вдавливает его в себя пятками. Разложенный под ним на столе Наполеон. Красивый и такой широкоплечий, что едва помещается. На его лице удовольствие, почти мучительное. Вырви из контекста и не поймёшь, боль это или наслаждение. Но Илья знает это выражение, чувствует всем собой и смотрит, смотрит. А Наполеон ёрзает затылком по столу, косится на стену и вдруг смеётся.  
— Что? Ну что такое, ковбой? — теряется Илья, но глядя на него — счастливого, почти юного — не может не улыбаться. — Несерьёзный ты человек!  
— Мой номер через стену! — говорит ему Наполеон почти восторженно. — Я же там живу, а всё пытаюсь быть потише.  
Грудь Ильи наполняется гордостью. Наполеон пытается сдержаться. Это он, Илья, доводит его до такого состояния.  
— Это ты правильно. У нас с тобой ещё соседи снизу есть. От твоих стонов и трахов вечно люстра трясётся, — Илья перекидывает его ноги на свои плечи и вбивается быстрее, глубже, как таран. Словно хочет, чтобы, в противовес своим словам, Наполеон контролировать себя не мог.  
Со стола падают мандарины, летят чайные пакетики. Сминаются расписания и договоры на платные услуги. Илья бурно кончает, заляпав договор. Словно ставит печать поверх своей конспиративной подписи. Повисшая на проводе трубка исходит короткими гудками и, едва оклемавшись, Илья поднимает её и вешает на место.  
Перед ним на столе — отлюбленный Наполеон. Восхитительно-разомлевший, губы алые, искусанные, волосы не покорились гелю и влажными кольцами липнут ко лбу. Глаза лихорадочно-блаженные. И смотрит прямо на него, на Илью, пристально и мирно. Словно думает о чём-то, только Илья уверен, что в голове у него сейчас ни одной мысли. Илья целует его в сильное колено и ухмыляется, прижимаясь щекой к ноге. Наполеон кончил на живот и дышит тяжело.  
— Хорошо тебе, Илюша? — спрашивает с мягкой ухмылкой.  
Илья молчит, только глаза сияют.  
Баден-Баден за проёмом балкона тих, будто и нет там мятежного мира. Будто весь этот простор — задний двор их дома. Лес стоит ровной грядой, беззвучно покачивая на ветру макушками сосен. У них в комнате душно.  
Они с трудом встают на ноги. То ли колени вдруг держат слабо, то ли посторгазменное тело не слушается. Илья предлагает душ. Он смотрит на дюжего Наполеона, по коже которого бежит вода, на его мокрые чёрные волосы, мягкий член и опустошённую мошонку и испытывает такую нежность, что не знает, как её выразить. Поэтому молча и сосредоточенно, тщательно, как нечто крайне важное, Наполеона моет.  
После душа и возни в ванной они наводят порядок. Мандарины возвращаются в корзинку для конфет, рассыпанные чайные пакетики перемещаются в чашки, а бумаги отыскиваются за столом. Илья вздыхает и говорит ковбою лучше заняться чаем, сперму с мебели он вытирает сам.  
Наполеон кутается в белый махровый халат и молча греет для них воду курякинским кипятильником. Чайные пакетики — кощунство, но Курякин как всегда. Завтра Наполеон купит для него в городе настоящий чай, листовой. Он берёт их чашки и открывает балкон. Зимний воздух ласкает кожу. Наполеон всё ещё чувствует себя заполненным внутри. Он втягивает аромат леса и располагается в кресле перед балконом.  
Илья как раз надевает высокие белые носки. Наполеон забрал халат, и ему остаётся лишь одежда, что валяется вокруг. Илья влезает в пуловер ковбоя и с довольным стоном садится в другое кресло, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Мосластые колени, крепкие икры, мускулистые ляжки. Полуголый и домашний, точно с картин Шиле, где полураздетые девушки лежат в бесстыдных, но каких-то очень интимных позах. Наполеон любуется его спортивной фигурой в несуразной одежде.  
С улицы веет прохладой, а чай греет руки и тело. Наполеон интересуется их дальнейшими планами, надеясь избежать обеда в stolovoy, как Илья называет санаторный ресторан, а тот тихо ухмыляется уголками губ.  
— Дальше у нас послеобеденный сон.  
Наполеон смотрит на него из-под бровей и вздыхает:  
— Ладно. Но только если вместе.  
— Конечно, вместе, ковбой, — Илья смеётся глазами, вскидывая подбородок. — На соседних кушетках, опутанные проводами. У нас новая процедура — электросон.  
— Какой ещё электросон, Илья? — моргает Наполеон.  
— Электроаналгезия по-вашему. Ты вообще в своё расписание заглядывал?  
Наполеон хмурится и вертит головой, разыскивая, куда он дел расписание… или куда оно свалилось.  
— Не слышал о таком? Ложишься на кушетку, надеваешь шлем для связи с космосом и отправляешься в полёт… — брешет Илья. Однозначно, брешет. Наполеон смотрит на него, щурясь, и понимает это по его улыбке. — Шучу, я шучу.  
— Я засыпаю на каждой процедуре, — говорит Наполеон. — А оказывается, есть и прямо сон!  
— Уверен, как раз на ней бы сон тебе и не давался, — смеётся Илья.  
Наполеон любуется им и, поднявшись, вместо расписания берет блокнот и карандаш.  
— Посиди вот так.  
— Нет. Только не это, — Илья тушуется и мигом соединяет ноги, прикрывая от нацеленного на него карандаша пах с расслабленным членом.  
— Обещаю, голым тебя рисовать не буду. Ну посиди, Илья. Пожалуйста.  
В груди заворочалось нервно. Его не смущает ни пристальный взгляд Наполеона, ни повышенное внимание к деталям его внешности. Скорее он напрягается из-за привычного, профессионального — не оставлять следов. Но разве можно отказывать Наполеону, когда он так просит?  
Илья облизывает губы и садится, как было. Голую грудь прикрывает мягкий пуловер, соблазнительны горные хребты сильных колен, неожиданно изящными кажутся щиколотки в высоко натянутых носках. Их бы, наверное, опустить или вовсе снять, но Наполеону, похоже, нравится. Он так на него поглядывает, расписывая бумагу штрихами, как признаниями, что Илье очень лестно.  
Рисунок, в самом деле, выходит не пошлым, а пронзительно нежным.  
Обнаженный снизу Илья сидит в кресле, его кожа гладкая, ровная, «пустая», а вот пуловер, которым Наполеон прикрыл его грудь и пах, прорисован узорчато и подробно. Из-под него выглядывают длиннющие атлетические ноги в старательно выведенном узоре из волос и мышц. Упор — на коленные суставы и полоски на носках. Странно, казалось бы, но Илья смотрит на рисунок и не понимает, как Наполеон сумел передать деталями совершенство момента? И сам знает ответ. Потому что это Наполеон Соло.  
Илья смущённо проводит пальцами по своему портрету, а затем достаёт к чаю припрятанные для ковбоя трюфели. Его волнует то, каким открытым его видит Наполеон.

***  
Наполеон проходит мимо круглого окошка, из которого можно подглядывать за происходящим в бассейне. Половина большого зала — как на ладони. Он стоит на целый этаж выше, на балюстраде. В бирюзово-голубой воде плещется красная шапочка — какая-то дама у бортика. Времени — час до закрытия, бассейн полон народу. Он скользит взглядом не таясь. В кои-то веки шпионит открыто. А зачем же ещё здесь это окошко?  
Часть бассейна не видно из-за дизайнерских особенностей зала: одна стена выступает вперёд, скрывая от глаз треть водной глади. Но волны не скрывают ничего — по дорожке движется быстроходная рыба.  
Наполеон поджидает, не сомневаясь, что это Илья. За 25 метров он всего единожды всплывает над водой за воздухом. Словно зная, что Наполеон смотрит, доказывает своё умение плавать. А тогда, на Винчигуэрра-Шиппинг, его просто оглушило.  
Наполеон ухмыляется и думает: успею. Шесть минут — и вот он уже обаятельно улыбается пожилой немке за стойкой бассейна. Вода кажется тёплой, когда опускаешь в неё ногу, и производит совсем другое впечатление, когда спускаешься по плечи. Приходится поплыть.  
Илья выполняет свою норму. Он скользит вдоль дна бассейна и, всплывая глотнуть воздуха, следит только, не оказался ли кто-нибудь у него на пути, выплыв на его дорожку. Наполеона он замечает нескоро — когда тот уже разминает попу на гидромассажной струе. Илья проплывает мимо под пристальным взглядом смеющихся глаз и говорит первым:  
— Что, ковбой, Канны?  
Наполеон едва уловимо улыбается. Бассейн полон людей: кто-то, как Илья, тренируется сосредоточенно, но большинство курсирует между бортов и рассматривает друг друга от нечего делать. Илья сеет в Наполеоне зерно воспоминаний, и сам плывёт по ним.  
Канны, Канны. Наполеон провожает взглядом тень под водой и откидывает голову назад, на мокрый бортик. В Каннах они занимались сексом в ущелье.  
Перед глазами — сильное тело, в руках — лёгкость его веса. Оба вспоминают чувственно и ярко, даже слишком ярко для общественного места. Когда Илья располагается на соседней массажной струе, Наполеон чуть поворачивает к нему голову.  
В санатории они уже пять дней. Что-то во всём этом «курортном» лечении всё-таки есть. На первый взгляд, пенсионерское, оно вводит в особенное состояние безвременья. Наполеон часто повторяет: учись наслаждаться моментом, Илья. В нашей жизни мало свободы, но сколько ослепительной яркости — в мемуары не уместишь. Вот и сам лови момент, Наполеон. Счастье не только на вершинах.  
Принимая термальную ванну, они чуть было не ругаются, переборщив с провокациями друг друга. За кислородным коктейлем — разглядывают фланирующих мимо коллег по оздоровлению и пытаются понять, кто чем занимается. Наполеон снова хочет слинять с ужина, но, когда Илья замечает здоровяка с мощными руками в тугих венах, даже не вспоминает об этом.  
— Похож на заводского. Руки — как от станка, — поглядывая на «объект," заключает Наполеон.  
— Именно, ковбой. Но пролетариат здесь не отдыхает.  
Они встают так, чтобы здоровяка было видно сквозь аквариум. Толща воды преломляет вид, как кривое зеркало. Он пьёт коктейль, а замершая рядом рыже-бирюзовая рыба выглядит размером с него самого. Отсюда кажется, что они с рыбой ведут светскую беседу.  
— Думаешь, он здесь кого-то пасёт? — щурится Наполеон, чьё соскучившееся вдруг по работе сердце загорается азартом.  
— Прощупаем его перед ужином.  
Двор укрывает снегом, но он тает уже через пару часов — и следа не остаётся. В тренажёрный зал Наполеон приходит в курякинское время. Футболка едва не трещит, обтягивая мощную мускулатуру — ковбой самозабвенно тягает штангу. И в этот момент очень сложно верить, что это тот же самый Наполеон, который укладывает волосы, бережёт лицо от солнца и жалеет свои кожаные туфли, если на миссии надо лезть в грязь. Илья этого не одобряет, потому что ты не девица красная, ковбой, а на работу надо носить практичные вещи.  
Сейчас Илья исподтишка пялится на него, лаская взглядом, как совсем недавно руками. Вот ведь, за этой его манерностью, за пижонством часто забываешь, что имеешь дело с лучшим агентом ЦРУ. Иногда в своей сшитой на заказ броне Наполеон кажется таким неуязвимым, будто его ни одна пуля не возьмёт. А ведь он… живой и ранимый. Илья неотрывно следит за его тренировкой (не забывая и сам позёрски выкладываться на полную) и ужасается: сколько раз он беспечно полагался на фортуну и позволял ей оберегать Наполеона?  
Со здоровяком всё становится понятно ещё задолго до ужина — каждый раскусывает его своим методом, а потом они сверяют данные. Пасёт, но не их — это просто частный детектив, которого приставили следить за женой французского «денежного мешка». Ничего интересного.  
На шестой день, когда парнишка-шахматист честно забирает у Ильи победу в санаторном турнире (глаза парня так сияют, что Илья жмёт ему руку с почти отеческой гордостью), Наполеон говорит:  
— Пришло время раздвинуть границы, большевик.  
Они идут проветриться по ночному терренкуру, а потом Наполеон раскладывает перед ним нарды. Илья не играл с тех пор, как умер дедушка, но ещё помнит, какие пункты нужно закрывать.  
— В этом весь ты, Наполеон, — вдруг говорит он, улыбаясь широко, хотя позиции на игровой доске совсем к этому не располагают.  
Наполеон поднимает голову, отрывая пристальный, бесстрастный взгляд от партии, и смотрит с любопытством.  
— Любишь полагаться на случай, — Илья поглаживает пальцами крошечные чёрные зары******. — Ждёшь, как выпадут кости.  
Понимая, Наполеон фыркает, но губы вздрагивают в улыбке.  
— Поэтому ты любишь шахматы, — отвечает он, глядя так же пристально, но уже — в глаза.  
— Поэтому.  
Они очень разные. В этом их сила.  
Наполеон ведёт, хотя разрыв маленький. Забавы ради он предлагает играть на деньги, заранее зная ответ. Наполеон ужасно азартный, и ему всегда хочется больше. Когда Илья уводит его в номер, Наполеон уже выиграл у него пару возмутительных желаний.

***  
На следующий день Наполеон сбегает со всех процедур и идёт гулять один. Илье составить компанию не предлагает. Он не боится отказа, просто ему кажется — Илья в самом деле получает удовольствие от всех этих ванн и лечений. Пускай расслабится. Он много рассказывает в эту поездку про свои путешествия на Кавказ. Наполеон рад, что это место так сильно напоминает Илье о доме. Сам же он хочет взглянуть на знаменитое русалочье озеро Муммельзее.  
В высоком Чёрном лесу стоит тишина. Белёсая мгла обволакивает гнутые сосновые стебли — задубело-бесцветные у земли и яркие — коричневая охра — выше. Ничего не различить в чаще уже в ста метрах от себя.  
Пахнет хвоей, шишками, смолой, грибами. Неба над головой нет. Туман опустился на пики сосен, навесив таинственную, опасную пелену. Под подошвой ощущаются камушки, а чуть наступишь вбок — мягкие иголки и мёрзлая жёлто-белая трава. Хрустят хрусталики снега. Но он воспринимает это действо не слухом, а ощущением в стопе. На дороге в тени деревьев лежат вымерзшие листья и куски коры.  
Среди этого леса, хочешь-не хочешь, поверишь в мифы. Очень живописное место. Но Наполеон не боится Владыки озера Призраков — он смог бы уболтать и его.  
Берег закладывает маленький изгиб — в конце дорожки видно просвет. Но вот Наполеон выныривает из лесной ниши и резко окунается в жизнь. По пристани прогуливаются люди, на мостках сидят рыбаки, ветер быстро гоняет рябь по воде. Чёрный лес стоит полукругом, запирая озеро колизеем. Здесь туман собирается облаком и роняет один плотный край, будто ватное одеяло.  
Наполеон шагает вдоль берега и поглядывает в пелену, застившую небо. Рыбаки — их четверо — лениво поуживают рыбу в мрачном тумане озера. Не надеются ли они выловить русалку?  
Наполеон подкрадывается к одному из них, и тот — едва не вздрогнув — оборачивается и говорит:  
— Здравствуйте.  
Не «ой» и не уставился настороженно, а вежливое спокойное «здравствуйте». Счастливые, судя по всему, люди.  
— Как улов? — интересуется Наполеон.  
Он быстро располагает к себе людей. С виду иногда надменный, а на деле очень вежливый, добрый, каждому даёт почувствовать себя интересным.  
Рыбаки сидят на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, созерцая воду. И он вспоминает, как в Кракове Илья ходил на зимнюю рыбалку.  
Зрелище было престранное. Одетый во что-то, что именовалось «tulup», Илья сидел на перевернутом деревянном ведре и смотрел пристально, как завороженный, в маленькое, величиной с кулак, отверстие во льду, тихонько приплясывая ступнями, стараясь и надеясь что-то оттуда выловить.  
Воздух неуловимо звенел от мороза. Наполеон подошёл сознательно шумно.  
— Никак не пойму, что интересного в этом занятии, — сказал он с ухмылкой. — Ты только смотришь и ничего не поймал. У тебя ни разу не клюнуло. За два дня ты и рыбы в руках не держал. Воистину русская душа — загадка. Только попу морозишь.  
— Да и я вас, американцев, не пойму, — не глянув, отозвался Илья. Всё так же рассматривал свою лунку, словно опасаясь шевелиться на морозе, только уголки губ дёрнулись. — Вот приходите в стриптиз-клуб и часами пьёте виски. Смотрите на красивых девушек с бессовестно оголёнными телами, а поговорить с ними — проблема. А уж потрогать точно нельзя!..  
Наполеон смотрит на увлечённых рыбаков, которые день за днём сидят здесь на льду. Ему хочется показать это место Илье. И озеро, и лес. Он болтает с рыбаками, знакомится. До Франции 20 минут на машине, и один из рыбаков — француз.  
Это видно сразу. Немцов выдаёт незамысловато-строгая, отглаженная, без излишеств одежда. Француз же небрежен, в куртке множество карманов, а из охотничьей шляпки торчит маленькое перо. Наполеон прячет руки в карманы. Его и самого легко раскусить: он вовсе не рыбак. Кроме очевидного — что у него нет удилища, он и интерес питает не к рыбе, а к рыбакам.  
Он цепко оглядывает весь берег и набережную: публика такая разноликая, но выглядит до безмятежности гармонично. На какой бы скорости ни мчался 20-ый век, а на этом самом месте так и будут сидеть странные немцы-французы-русские?  
Не успевает он поразиться чуду баденского покоя, как из-за поворота неширокой дороги, позвякивая и кашляя карбюратором, выкатывает старенький добродушный «Опель», от вида которого у всей компании — за исключением Наполеона — каменеют лица. «Рыбинспекция» — гласит надпись на крыле автомобиля.  
Попали. Все, конечно же, знают, что озеро почти истощено, поэтому рыбалка разрешена только на один крючок и одну удочку, и все, безусловно, уважают и рыбу, и закон, но ведь две удочки и два крючка — такая маленькая разница. Всё равно клёв не ахти, да и в садках не густо. И все собравшиеся здесь думают не столько о рыбе, сколько об удовольствии от свежего воздуха и общения с друзьями, о возможности послушать или рассказать рыбацкую байку. А удовольствие уж точно не измеряется ни размером крючков, ни их количеством.  
Только один Наполеон далёк от всех этих знаний и мыслей, он просто смотрит с любопытством на засуетившихся рыбаков. Задает пару метких вопросов — и уже знает все, что нужно, о сути проблемы. Ему становится до смешного интересно, чем же закончится эта маленькая стычка. Он глядит уже не на рыбаков, которые почему-то не дали дёру, а на приближающийся автомобиль.  
«Опель» добирается до берега и замирает шагах в 30-ти от компании. Наполеон зорко вглядывается в вышедшего из него плюгавенького, на коротких ножках рыбинспектора. Форменная фуражка, выцветший офицерский планшет немецкого образца, очевидно оставшийся у него со времен Второй мировой войны, и весь вид — воплощенное рвение к исполнению служебного долга, поимке «браконьеров».  
Увлеченность блюстителя закона охотой на последних так велика, что он не только не глушит свой «Опель», но даже и дверь в нём не закрывает. Так и остаётся «Опель» стоять на холмике, обиженно посапывая мотором.  
— Прошу вас предъявить Ангельшайн*******! — с налёта требует он у опешившего Наполеона, единственного из всей компании не похожего на рыбака и даже без удочки.  
О чём он инспектору и заявляет.  
— Я имею право задерживать кого хочу! — важно отвечает тот.  
Вот же глупость. Не надо знать немецкие законы, чтобы понимать — задерживать может только полиция, а не какой-то «рыбный» агент.  
Рыбаки замирают. Этот разговорчивый американец в кашемировом шарфе не так прост — да он таким и не кажется. Они вытягивают головы, глядя на него с не меньшим любопытством, чем пятью минутами раньше сам американец смотрел на них. Но ничего не происходит. Он отвечает, ни капли не теряясь, так естественно, словно это чистая правда:  
— Конечно, офицер. Мой Ангельшайн у меня в машине.  
И, небрежно отстранив рыбинспектора, не спеша направляется в сторону «Опеля» под прицелом молчаливых взглядов забывших о своей неприятности рыбаков. Инспектор же бросает на них надменный взгляд победителя.  
Хотя на берегу нет более ни одного автомобиля, кроме старенького «Опеля», рыбинспектор сначала, ни о чём не подозревая, ищет глазами другую машину, потом ему приходит в голову, что американец собирается бежать от него. Но это не страшно, потому что он его, конечно, легко догонит, поймает, обезвредит и сделает это так искусно, что компания рыбаков не только будет его бояться, но и наконец зауважает!  
Но Наполеон Соло никогда не действует по чьему-либо сценарию. Он не убегает, он просто садится за руль заждавшегося «Опеля», деликатно, с уважением к старичку закрывает дверь и не спеша проезжает мимо опешившего инспектора и покатывающихся со смеху рыбаков, забывших уже и про рыбалку, и про Ангельшайн.  
Берег и компания удаляются в зеркале заднего вида, плюгавый инспектор бежит за автомобилем, рыбаки с поклажей удирают в другую сторону, «Опель» улыбается и призывает поддать газку, почувствовав твёрдое и смелое давление на педаль газа. Наполеон спокойно едет в санаторий и даже вежливо кивает, прокатывая мимо милой девушки, удивленно смотрящей на беглецов и с заинтересованностью — на него, и думает, что день весьма удачно складывается, даря ему и автомобильную прогулку, и маленькое приключение.

***  
Илья держит кружку для нарзана — бюветницу******** — и смотрит в большое окно вестибюля на мёрзлую траву и далёкий хвойный лес. Наполеон опять куда-то пропал, что с ним поделаешь. Он же как кот, гуляет сам по себе. Илья хорошо понимает: последнее, что можно сделать, это пытаться ограничивать его свободу. То-то Илья всегда больше любил собак. И очень преуспел в собственной собачьей верности. Он вздыхает и пьёт воду из «носика» на кружке.  
Если прислушаться к себе, то тревоги нет. Просто он озадачен неожиданным исчезновением напарника.  
Он созерцает баденскую природу, привычно сознавая, что второго такого момента может больше не случиться. Жить, как они, под силу только уникальным людям — почти всегда в плохом смысле этого слова. Приходится жить сегодняшним днём и ещё как-то «работать на повышение». Илья надевает кепи и застёгивает куртку, собираясь поискать ковбоя в городе, когда на развилку между четырёх спа-отелей, еле волоча колёса, выезжает автомобиль рыбинспекции.  
Не такая уж странная картина, но профессиональный нюх подсказывает: приглядись, скорость слишком мала, а никогда прежде ты не видел здесь этой службы. Он хмуро поднимает ворот куртки, скрывая лицо, только глаза сверкают под козырьком.  
Нюх его не подводит. Из служебного автомобиля с показной беззаботностью выходит Наполеон. В вестибюле больше нет Ильи — только агент Курякин. Он одновременно пристально следит за напарником и окружающей обстановкой. Пенсионерский — как говорит ковбой — курорт тих и безмятежен, но у них двоих, похоже, есть работа.  
К тому моменту, как несказанно довольный и улыбчивый (для всех встречных дам) Наполеон добирается до него, Илья уже горит азартом и тревожным адреналином.  
— Что происходит? — сходу негромко спрашивает он.  
— Большевик, — Наполеон широко улыбается. — Давай-ка поднимемся.  
Он заводит Илью вверх по угловой лестнице, окруженной шахтой окон. Отсюда видно не только сквер перед центральным входом и развилку, но и пару километров самой дороги.  
— Бежит, — констатирует он, вглядываясь в далёкую точку — со всех ног несущегося в их сторону человека. У Ильи нехорошо тянет на душе, и он смотрит на Наполеона. — Видишь белый «Опель»?  
— Не слепой.  
— Это я его угнал.  
— Ты сделал… что? Какого… Зачем?!  
Илья стремительно переводит взгляд на человека, молниеносно рассчитав, сколько у них есть времени, прежде чем он всё-таки достигнет брошенного Наполеоном автомобиля. А этот невыносимый, не способный себя контролировать и вообще думать о последствиях своих идиотских поступков ковбой рассказывает ему всё, что произошло на озере. И про рыбаков, и про неприятного инспектора, с помпой попытавшегося задержать его.  
Илья опускает ворот куртки и возводит очи горе, покачивая головой.  
— Руки так и чешутся, да, Соло?  
Он сердится, но Наполеон не принимает это близко к сердцу. Говорит, улыбаясь Илье такой красивой, обаятельной улыбкой, что за неё одну его хочется придушить.  
— Я не мог бросить рыбаков в беде. Слишком уж они напомнили мне тебя.  
— Неделя! Тебя хватило на неделю мирной жизни! В каталажку захотел до выяснения личности?  
— Да как они меня найдут? — фыркает Наполеон, спокойно созерцая происходящее на дороге. Рыбиспектор всё ещё бежит, не иначе как на адреналине от потери служебного транспорта. Старенький «Опель», уже и не чаявший на склоне лет такого приключения, сильно осложнил бы движение на перекрёстке. Если бы оно там было.  
— О, не волнуйся! — отзывается Илья с такой искренней злостью, что Наполеон удивленно поднимает брови, глядя на него с видом оскорбленной невинности. — Они только начнут тебя описывать, как весь Баден вспомнит! Другого такого тут нет!  
Наполеон чуть опускает ресницы.  
— Мне лестно, Илья, что тебе не с кем меня сравнить. Но думаю, ему хватит ума просто убраться отсюда, пока начальство не узнало, что он бросил служебную машину открытой нараспашку.  
— Ну конечно, — Илья тяжело вздыхает и спускается с лестницы. — Сам разберусь.  
— Хочешь пари? — бросает ему вслед непомерно весёлый Наполеон.  
— Никаких пари! Придётся опять тебя спасать…  
«Горе луковое», — закачивает мысль Илья и, так и держа для вида в руках бюветницу, пылая негодованием, уходит на улицу. Наполеон его не останавливает, охваченный тем же любопытством, что и на озере: хочется взглянуть, что же будет дальше.  
Рыбный инспектор едва дыша добегает до «Опеля», не веря своему счастью: негодяй бросил его! Сквозь злость он понимает — американец просто хотел его проучить. Инспектор оглядывается по сторонам, то ли проверяя, нет ли свидетелей его позора, то ли — что хуже — в поисках Наполеона, и забирается в автомобиль, хлопая дверцей так, что она отскакивает, не закрывшись.  
— Проблемы, офицер?  
Он поворачивает голову, и взгляд утыкается в живот гиганта. Голову приходится задрать так сильно, что хрустят связки. Но в высоченном немце он сразу отмечает и военную выправку, и сосредоточенно-услужливое выражение лица человека, чтящего устав и порядок. Инспектор выбирается из машины, чтобы стоя выглядеть хоть насколько-то солиднее перед таким гигантом, и под понимающим взглядом Ильи описывает брату-служивому свои злоключения и злодея Наполеона как самого распоследнего негодяя и пройдоху.  
— Да тут таких — каждый второй, коллега, — сурово хмуря брови, говорит Илья. — Особенно эти американцы! Как я понимаю, и инспекции, и полиции здесь приходится держать ухо востро. Не позавидуешь. Как же так получилось, что он на твоих глазах спокойно проник в машину? Ты же не мог оставить её открытой?  
Илья щурится, прожигая его взглядом:  
— Или мог?  
Лицо инспектора вытягивается.  
— Конечно, нет! Это он… Он!.. Этот наглый вор…  
И рыбный страж поспешно ретируется, пристыженный не только самой оплошностью, но и тем, перед каким, похоже, важным человеком она открылась. Илья смотрит вслед взбодрившемуся «Опелю» и покачивает головой. Ну ковбой…  
Наполеон наблюдает всю сцену из окна. Ему не слышно диалога, но выражения их лиц (ну Илья, ну артист) и жесты вполне красноречивы. Когда становится «безопасно», Наполеон выходит на балкон, смотрит на Илью сверху и весело интересуется:  
— Не сбросить ли тебе косы, рыцарь?  
Обернувшись, Илья восклицает:  
— Уймись уже! — но на его мужественном лице возникает улыбка. — Verteli my, bogatyri, vashih rycarey!  
Наполеон, как был, в шерстяном пальто и дорогом шарфе, стоит на балконе санатория, смотрит на улыбающегося Илью и замолкает, улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
Они встречаются на улице. Илья ещё негодует, но больше уже, конечно, для вида. Наполеон повёл себя опрометчиво и глупо, но развеселил.  
— Ну вот зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Илья, когда Наполеон подходит к нему, не спуская глаз. — Ты сам-то хоть знаешь ответ?  
— Он меня разозлил.  
— Ох, ну это непростительно.  
Декабрьский воздух кусает кожу, но они оба румяные совсем не от холода.  
— Понимаешь, Илья, у рыбаков был такой перепуганный вид, что я не смог оставить их в беде. Видимо, их ждал серьёзный штраф. Ведь большинство людей так и живёт.  
— Как?  
Наполеон прячет руки в карманы и смотрит на лес, потом на Илью, медлит, словно опасаясь, что тот его не поймёт.  
— По правилам.  
Илья тяжело вздыхает, цокнув языком.  
— Даже не представляя, что некоторые вещи могут сойти им с рук. Боясь всего на свете, особенно дать отпор. Мне пришлось принять удар на себя.  
Илья смотрит на него одно молчаливое мгновение так, словно увидел впервые, потом втягивает воздух и едва заметно улыбается.  
— Ладно, ковбой. Пойдём нарзан пить. Как раз перед обедом.  
Он кладёт руку Наполеону между лопаток, подталкивая его внутрь санатория, а тот вдруг замечает:  
— Никакой это не narzan, Илья. И не «Borzhomi», не «Essentuki» и не «Slavyanovskaya».  
— Не утруждайся, Наполеон, — важно отвечает Илья, открывая ему дверь. — Союз большой, всех вод ты не упомнишь. Как и все запущенные Союзом в космос ракеты.  
— Удар ниже пояса, Илья, но слышал ли ты о…  
Но двери санатория закрываются, и сказанное Наполеоном остаётся доступно только Илье.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски:  
> * Стандартный курс санаторского лечения - 21 день.  
> ** Алан Тьюринг - один из самых великих умов 20 в. Во время второй мировой войны он сделал множество открытий и создал методы расшифровки закодированных сообщений немцев. Он также считается одним из первых настоящих ученых, работающих с компьютером.  
> *** Посмотреть фрески и почитать городские легенды Баден-Бадена можно здесь: vbaden.blogspot.com/p/blog-page_94.html  
> **** Равнина Навки, на самом деле названа в 1982 году.  
> ***** Илья Репин “Садко” artsandculture.google.com/asset/sadko/PgFUvF6cb...  
> ****** Зарами в нардах называются игральные кости.  
> ******* Ангельшайн - разрешение на занятия рыбалкой. В Германии ей можно заниматься, только сдав экзамен.  
> ******** Кружки для минеральной воды имеют особенную форму www.bolshoyvopros.ru/questions/1958223-kruzhka-...


End file.
